The Joy of Pain
by Animalover205
Summary: What Happens when Hermione discovers she likes pain?, Bellatrix is about to find out. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Joy of Pain.

A Harry Potter fan-fic

Notice: I claim no rites to Harry Potter, nor have I published this for Money, this is strictly a Fanfic and is meant to be enjoyed.

Synopsis: what happens when Hermoine finds that she likes pain?. Bellatrix is about to find out.

Parings: Hermione/Bellatrix.

A/N: sorry about the long wait all, my comp was down for a while, but now I have it fixed, I will be working on my stories including "The Pack" for all you Buffy fans out there.

" Were going to have a little talk, girl to girl!" Bellatrix yelled in Hermoine's face, and she felt something she never thought she'd ever feel in that kind of situation. Not fear, or even hopelessness. No instead the young witch felt excitement rush through her, but what for she didn't know. What ever the older witch had planed, it wasn't going to be good for her, she knew that. Suddenly as Ron and Harry were led out of sight, Bellatrix slapped her across the face, before the sting had faded, Hermione felt her hair being pulled.

She let out a squeak at this, but to her dismay, it sounded more pleasurable the painful. This surprised Bellatrix, but she refused to pay much attention to it. " How did you manage to get into my privet vault!" she was yelling at Hermione, practically screaming it in her face. Hermione shook her head, telling the older woman " I don't know, I didn't go into the vault, I didn't even know the Sword was there."

the sword in question lay only a few feet away, along with the dead body of the snatcher that took it out of Hermione's bag. " You Little Lair!" Bellatrix yelled in her face, then slapped her again. She then took out a Silver Dagger and leaned across Hermione's body, and began to carve into her flesh.

Hermione screamed!, the pain was intense, but hot on the heals of that pain was something she had never before though would happen. Pleasure. She felt the most intense pleasure she could ever imagine.

It was even better then when she fingered herself. Better even then when she had Victor in the woods after the second challenge of the Tri-Wizard cup. She moaned when Bellatrix stood up and sent worm tail after a Goblin.

Hermione looked at her arm, it was cut deeply, and absently her mind told her what she needed to fix it. She looked at the word carved into her flesh now. _Mudblood_ she smiled and looked closer at it. ' yes, I am a Mudblood, and I am proud of it.' she thought to herself. While the Goblin was being interrogated, Hermione sat up slightly and looked at Bellatrix, she could already feel something happening in her body, something that she had not expected to feel, arousal, she was getting excited from the pain!.

Bellatrix looked behind her in time to see Hermione crawling toward her, in an odd voice, one think with arousal and holding an almost childish tone to it, she said " Mistress Bellatrix," she paused, as though weighing her words, she then said " Please, hurt me again."

A/N: I know, I know, a little short for the first story in a while, but it will have to do for now. Please review, constructive criticism accepted. Flamers will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

" What did you just ask me?" Bellatrix asked in a slightly soft voice, as though she didn't trust herself to ask any louder. Still using the childish tone Hermione repeated " Please, Mistress Bellatrix, Please hurt me again." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, then said " Very well." she raised her wand and said " Crucio!"

Brutal Agony tore through Hermione, and she let out a scream that seemed to come from the soles of her feet clear up and out of her body, almost strangling her on the way out of her throat. When Bellatrix released the spell Ron and Harry had arrived. Hermione was left panting on the floor, her ears ringing and her eyes closed. She knew the feeling she was having, and it wasn't one of pain.

It was afterglow. She had had and Orgasm during the pain. At first she wanted to deny it, but the slightly sticky state of her plain white Panties wouldn't allow her to. Ron and Harry were casting spells together, and Hermione had to admit that they worked well together, and for the first time she felt a kind of Motherly pride in both of them. ' _they've both come so far_' she thought '_so very far in just six years_' she smiled. Ron and Harry were winning the fight until Bellatrix roughly grabbed Hermione up and held her close to her, her silver knife at her throat. " Drop your wands, Drop them!" she yelled, right next to Hermione's ear. Hermione looked at the older witch, and saw her nose twitch. Bellatrix looked down at her and Hermione knew she had smelled her Orgasm.

Hermione looked at her and whispered " I'm a Mudblood. But I do have something you could possibly want." Bellatrix looked into her eyes, on the verge of telling Lucius to call for the Dark Lord, when Hermione's next words silenced her. " I'm willing to trade myself for them, to do with as you please. Torture, pleasure, anything you want. Just let them go." she saw Bellatrix consider it, then said " You two, leave us now!" Ron opened his mouth until Hermione said " Ron, do as she says, it'll be okay." Ron and Harry looked like they were both going to say or do something, but Dobby seemed to know what Hermione was talking about, because he grabbed them both and apperated in a cracking sound.

The rest of the Malfoys looked at Bellatrix like she had gone mad, until the saw the look she was giving Hermione, not one of hatred, or even simple Lust. No, this look was more along the lines of wonder. She threw Hermione down on the ground, raised her wand, and said " Crucio!" Hermione felt her jaw lock as the pain slammed into her hard!, brutal agony again flashed through her, and with it, a flash of memory, the time when she and Victor went into the Forbidden Forest, not but a few hours after the second challenge, when victor took her Virginity he wasn't kind or gentle. He told her after that that he had thought she had already lost her Virginity. She had given him the look that comment deserved.

However, ever since then, Pain had always equaled pleasure. When the Sectum Sempra curse was used on her in the Ministry, she though it was just the pleasure of being alive, then when she shattered the window at home in her sixth year, cutting her face and arms, once again she thought the pleasure was simply the pleasure of not being hurt any worse.

However she knew better now, no indeed she knew much better now. Now she knew that she was in fact a Masochist, she gained pleasure from pain, as she had since their fourth year, since the second challenge. '_for some reason, ever since Victor, I've always gotten off on pain._' she thought. This was the last thought before she drifted off into a pain induced black out.

After she stopped screaming, Bellatrix turned to Draco and said " Take her to my rooms, Draco dear, and make sure to clean her up well."

A/N: please be sure to Review this chapter and tell me what you think!, Feed back is welcome, always.

( but no flamers please), do you want me to keep going with this or should I scrap it and do a different story?. Also, I am taking requests as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you to all the people who reviewed on the last two chapters, you all are responsible for this one!, and for some fan's who like the idea of Bellatrix and Hermione together, you may well get your wish's in this chapter...( wink).

Chapter three

Hermione woke slowly, her body aching from the pain she had just received. She yawned and opened her eyes slightly, then a little more as three things hit her at once. One, she was Naked. Two she was clean and laying on silk Sheets. And Three, she was not alone. Sitting next to her was Draco Malfoy, reading a book and only putting it down when he saw that she was awake. " About time, Granger. You've been asleep more then a day." Hermione yawned and said " That would explain why I have to pee so badly." she looked at the Malfoy heir and asked " Who cleaned me up?" Draco blushed a pale pink that seemed deep on his pale cheeks " That would be me."

Hermione turned on her side, the sheet falling away from her breasts and said " You stripped me naked and cleaned me up?" Draco blushed darker, which was all the answer she needed. He looked at her and said " You know, most people try to at least be modest." his drawl back in place, but he was blushing even deeper.

Hermione stretched and said "Draco, you took off my cloths, and cleaned my naked body. I think we're past the point of Modesty." Draco shook his head at this and said " Aren't you afraid I might _do_ something to you?" Hermione laughed at this and propped her head on her hand and said " _you?_, your _pureblood_!. There is no way in _hell_ you would dare to sully your body by touching_ me,_ a Muggle born, like that!" she looked at him and said " Sorry Draco, but there would be more of a chance of you and Harry then you and me."

As if this had brought something to mind with him, he looked at her and said " Yes, and why did you decide to stay here?. You sacrificed yourself to save Weasely and Potter, I know that. But why?, why stay put?. You could've simply stunned me and sneaked out." Hermione smiled and let a happy little sigh escape her lips " Not really. You see I'm a Masochist. So this place is perfect for me." Draco snorted " I know that, but I'm asking, why stay here?" then he seemed to catch what she had said, then the pale boy turned even more pale. " You mean, you _enjoyed_ what Aunt Bellatrix did to you?"

Hermione smiled and said " You handled my undies, you tell me?" Draco knew she had, he had handled Pansy's often enough to know the feel of Pussy Juice's." with out warning, Draco Malfoy, launched himself toward the nearest potted plant and promptly 'tossed- his- cookies.'

Twenty minutes later Bellatrix arrived in the rooms that had been given to Hermione. She looked at Hermione and said " Well, Well. I see my nephew was not exaggerating. Not only are you still here, but your still naked." Hermione smiled at her and said " I was waiting for you." she took the wand that had been left next to her bed, and waved it. A cloth with several knives on it appeared next to the older witch. " You didn't get to bleed me before I passed out." Bellatrix looked mildly surprised then asked " You've had two perfect opportunity's to escape,that's why we left your wand here, why didn't you take them?"

The Younger Witch looked at Bellatrix and said " I don't want to." she said it quietly, then added " to be honest, I liked what you did to me, a lot." she looked down and said " and...I don't want to go back. I am tired Bellatrix, tired of fighting, of bickering in camp, of arguing with Harry and Ron, of jumping through hoops looking for any chance we might have against the dark lord. I'm just so tired of it. I just want to let go. To forget it all." she looked up as she heard one of the knives being picked up. Bellatrix leaned over and kissed Hermione slightly and whispered in her ear " I can help you with that." between the kiss and the promise of pain, Hermione could already feel herself become aroused.

A/N: Sorry folks, looks like all you get is some dialog today, but I assure you, in the next chapter or two, Bellatrix and Hermione will have some sex, just be patient with me. In the mean time, please review!.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: again, I own nothing of Harry Potter. Thank you.

And thanks once again to everyone who sent me feed back, I hope you will continue to be so kind.

Chapter four

Hermione wasted no time in climbing back onto the bed, she knew what was about to happen to her, and for some crazed reason, craved it. Craved for this older witch to carve her again. Bellatrix moved to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her again, and for some reason this only heightened her desire for this crazed witch to hurt her more. " If your scream pretty for me, I may just give you a reward." she whispered after the kiss broke and Hermione said " I think I scream plenty, don't worry, Mistress."

Bellatrix moved over Hermione and lightly ran the edge of the knife she was holding against her foot, and then said " I know you will." then put just a tiny bit more pressure on the knife on the up draw, cutting skin. Hermione gasped at the feel, then whimpered as pleasure mixed with the pain almost instantly. Bellatrix did the same thing again, to the other foot, with similar results. " You like that do you Mudblood?" Hermione nodded, then Bellatrix said " Then try some of this." and she sliced Hermione's thigh, with out any teasing. The pain was instantaneous, and the pleasure was right on it's heels. Hermione let out a slight moan, and felt her Pussy walls clamp down hard in a mini-orgasm.

Bellatrix looked at her and shook her head, oh she was going to have so much fun with this one. She placed the knife she had down, and pulled another one up, it was more of a surgical knife then the one she had before. She smiled and then said " I think we're both going to enjoy this Granger." she kissed Hermione again, then kissed her neck, nipping gently " will these get dull?" Hermione shook her head, not knowing why she wanted to know, but knew they would never get dull. " Good." was her only response. She then moved down to her thatch of pubic hair, she smiled at the brown bush that was there, then placed her knife just above it. And sliced, hard and fast, leaving a long bloody line across the younger witch's stomach. Hermione let out a gasp, then a second and third as Bellatrix continued to do the same thing over and over, with each cut placed an inch apart. As she did this, Bellatrix noticed that Hermione's voice was rising in tone each gasp, and knew that a scream was coming soon, she was not disappointed as Hermione screamed by the ninth cut.

She didn't stop screaming till the Bellatrix stopped cutting, the last bloody line was stopped just below Hermione's full b-cup breasts. Bellatrix smiled and said " Did you like that Granger?" Hermione smiled and nodded, that was when Bellatrix noticed that the area around Hermione's legs was wet, bending her nose she sniffed and noticed that it was not urine as she had though to begin with. " You had an orgasm from that?" she asked, somewhat stunned. Hermione nodded and said " Yes, that was one of the best forms of pain I've ever felt."

Bellatrix looked at her and said " Two more things, then I want you to spread those beautiful legs of yours for me, you filthy mudblood." Hermione looked at her and almost pouted " Only two?" she said, then asked quickly " Will the Cruciatus curse be one of them?" she seemed to brighten up at this, so much so that Bellatrix, who was a master of the Cruciatus curse, had to smile. " Yes, it will be, if that's what you want." Hermione nodded and said " Yes, please." Hermione lay back, and what happened next was surprising for her, Bellatrix started to carve on her chest, the pain was intense, more so then when she carved on her stomach or arm. Hermione let out a squeaking scream, that rose in pitch as Bellatrix worked. When she was done what was written was as surprising as the place. Across her chest, just above Hermione's breasts, was written ' _Property or Bellatrix LeStrange_'

Hermione looked at this and then ran her fingers across the lettering, closing her eyes and shuddering at the pain in caused her. She looked up in time to see Bellatix with her wand pointed at her " Crucio!" she whispered.

A/N: Sorry folks, thats all for this chapter. For some Bellatrix/Hermione action you'll have to wait till next chapter. But I promise you, you will not be disappointed. As always, please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, I know, you've all been waiting for this for four chapters, and I hope that you all like it. Let me know okay?. Read and review, feed back is always welcome.

Also, I own nothing except my story. No money was made, and it was written purely for fun and for the readers!.

Enjoy!.

Chapter five

" _Crucio_" the spell hit Hermione like a ton of bricks, and she felt her teeth clamp together involuntarily. Which was a pity in her opinion, she wanted to scream for Bellatrix. In that moment she realized that what Bellatrix had carved on her chest was true, she did belong to the older witch. The pain she was causing Hermione had become like a drug to her, and if pain could be considered a drug, then Hermione was willing to call herself a junkie.

As the pain coursed through her, she found the will to pry her jaw's apart, and screamed loud and long for Bellatrix, who smiled. When she did she released the spell, then as Hermione panted, she set her wand down next to the younger witch's.

When Hermione opened her eyes she noticed that Bellatrix was now naked, " My God," Hermione whispered " Your...Beautiful." Bellatrix looked at her and said " So are you, Granger." Hermione blushed and said " No I'm not. If I had been, Ron would've taken me to bed last year instead of that Slut Lavender Brown." the young witch snorted and said " after they broke up, I though ' hey, now's my chance' yeah right. He went from her to Parvati!, Parvati! Of all people, and she's the biggest slut in Gryffindor."

As she spoke she noticed that Bellatrix smiled at her and shook her head " No, it's simply that Weasly was a fool and a half for not noticing you." she shrugged and said " His loss is my gain." she kissed Hermione and stood back for her to see her again. Bellatrix was taller looking without her cloths on, long and lean. _'She must work out.'_ Hermione though. With medium size breasts, and a full pubic bush as black as her hair. She also had scars across her body, her what looked like burn marks on her left side, and several knife wounds on her shoulders. Her stomach had what Hermione thought at first to be Werewolf claw marks, then saw that there were only three. ' _Talon marks perhaps?_' she thought. She also noticed that there were what looked like cuts and scraps across Bellatrix's legs.

" Well, Mudblood," Bellatrix said, looking Hermione up and down. Hermione's stomach was bloody from the cuts that Bellatrix had caused, her chest also. But it was clear to the older witch that Hermione was more then ready for a little sex, her breasts, the same size as Bellatrix's own, were flushed with arousal as well as blood, and her nipples were distended. Hermione's own Pubic bush was brown-ish red. The red was from the blood that had seeped into it. It was well trimmed however, she had shaved it once, but didn't like the look or feel of it. " Spread your legs, right now. Or I'll hurt you again." with out thinking Hermione asked " Promise?" it took Bellatrix a moment to realize she had now addicted Hermione to pain, then she smiled and said " Or better yet, I _wont_ hurt you again."

this got the reaction the older witch was hoping for, Hermione quickly opened herself up to Bellatrix.

The Older Witch bent down and kissed Hermione deeply, their tongues playing back and forth., then Hermione surprised them both by reaching up and cupping Bellatrix's breast, causing her to moan into the younger witch's mouth. Bellatrix broke the kiss and said " I want to taste you, mudblood, and I want you to taste me too." Hermione looked at her with surprised eyes, " What do you mean? You want to taste me?. Why would you demean yourself by licking me?" Bellatrix's eyes were lit with a kindness no one else would believe of Voldermorts most trusted death eater. " Dear Hermione, learn your worth." before Hermione could ask what she meant, Bellatrix climbed on the bed, and turned so they were in a Sixty-nine position, then before Hermione could take in anything else, she felt Bellatrix's tongue on her slit, Hermione moaned at this, then noticed Bellatrix's ass come closer to her face and felt it was time for her to get on with it. She began to eat the older witch out. It wasn't Hermione's first time with a woman, she had done the same with Luna, but it was her first time feeling like she belonged somewhere. With Luna it had felt great, but they both knew that it was only sex, nothing more. With Bellatrix...all thought disappeared when she had her orgasm!, the world seemed to desolve, and Hermione found herself shouting something she would never have believed she would say. " Mistress Bellatrix, I love you!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry to say folks, this is the last chapter of The Joy of Pain, however, do not fear, this is not the last story. I have in mind at least two more parts to this story, part two, The Joy of Captivity, will be up soon. Don't worry, there will be more BellaMione action in the future. ( hopefully better then the last time.)

Chapter six.

"What did you just say?" Bellatrix said, as she looked over her shoulder at Hermione. Hermione looked at her with no fear nor hesitation. " I said, I love you." she looked at the Older Witch and said " I love what you do to me, the pain and torture, the pleasure you give me. All of it." Bellatrix looked the younger woman in the eyes and said " So...that is why you didn't bother to escape." and she climbed off the young witch. She sat cross legged and looked Hermione in her Brown eyes and said " You know, I could kill you now, and no one would ever question it. I could slit your throat," she said grabbing her hair and pulling it back, forcing Hermione's head to tilt back, she then placed a silver knife she had grabbed so fast it was almost like magic. " and no one would ever bat an eye lid about it. Your friends would never learn about your fate until it is far too late."

Hermione smiled and said " I know, but I don't think you want to. You would have done it before now." Bellatrix pulled on her hair sharply, and hear her gasp at the pain. She also saw Hermione's legs rub together from her arousal. She looked at Hermione's brown eyes and saw, Trust, Love, and something that she had never thought to see in any eyes other then her own,the beginning's of Madness. Bellatrix let her go and stood up, smiling at her suddenly happy beyond her own understanding.

" Well then, Hermione," she said smiling at her " Lets get you dressed, and get you down stares." she stood up and pulled her own cloths off the floor " There are some people I want you to meet." She grinned as she was dressing, Hermione climbed out of bed, and used her own wand to close up most of the cuts. " What shall I wear, Mistress Bellatrix?, sense your my Capture, I think you should chose."

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment, then waved her own wand, and clothed Hermione in a slinky tight black dress, low cut so that the words _Property of Bellatrix LeStrange_ showed clearly above it.

" Come, Little Mudblood, it is time for you to meet some of my more..._interesting _people."


End file.
